


Agape Before Ever Eros

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grey Havens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agape Before Ever Eros

**Author's Note:**

> A poem which is also a drabble, and quite simply a re-affirmation of the promise of which PJ cheated them. This may be read as slash, but I wept at their parting for many years before ever I heard of slash: _agape_ before ever _eros_
> 
>  _agape_ n: (Greek) love (especially love that is spiritual and selfless in nature)

The land dissolves behind his film of tears,  
as well-loved shapes smear smaller by the minute  
against the misted grey and green.  
Two blur together, weeping as one,  
brave front melted now to mourning. 

Sam stands apart,  
bowed by that desolate, silent sorrow  
lingering salt on Frodo’s lips. 

_'Not yet…your time may come…’_  
More than a hint and less than a promise. 

But Sam has borne the Ring, and more,  
Sam's hope has borne the Bearer past all hope.  
Without Sam the quest had failed. 

At last, as ever, he will follow  
and uncertain _one day_ become their _always._

 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)  
November 2004


End file.
